


Third

by SilverLynxx



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Launt, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rathunt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Inspiration:</b> Niki giving an interview after losing a race and being his normal grumpy self, and James just wanders up to him and kisses him on the cheek and mumbles ‘well done’, and Niki goes bright red and goes all flustered, and can’t carry on talking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic for Rush, written for [TheFlirtMeister](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister)

The first race in Brazil hadn’t gone well for Niki; in fact, it had been rather tragic.

With champagne suds soaking into his overalls, the Austrian scowled up at first place winner, Reutemann. Niki had never begrudged his place on the podium’s third tier as much as he did in that moment. It was only made so _infuriating_ because he knew first place had been well within his capabilities. Now that was five points thrown away due to a car fault he’d provoked by taking a corner too wide. He’d nearly given in to the temptation to kick the bloody car upon hauling himself out of it, but that would have achieved nothing and Niki loathed childish outbursts. Instead he settled for standing and waving sourly at the sea of cameras until he’d finally had enough.

With a final curt wave Niki hopped down from the podium and forced his way through the crowd back to the paddock, jerking his cap lower over his eyes as he went. But as he stalked along the barrier, at which stood crowds of fans screaming and clamouring to get his attention, Niki did not expect several lenses to block his path and a microphone to be shoved in his face. Against his better judgement, Niki stopped and turned a withering look to the journalists.

“Mr Lauda! You had a strong start to the race and yet likely would have placed 4th had Watson not retired, can you explain what happened?”

The corner of Niki’s mouth ticked irritably. “It is simple. I misjudged a corner and it exposed a fault with the car, as a result I dropped places. It will not happen again.” He was not in the mood to pander to the press, but was unable to slip away quick enough to prevent more questions.

“Mr. Lauda! Do you think you are capable to winning the World Championship this year, or is this a sign of things to come?” Another journalist called over the noise.

“I race to win, I have been Word Champion and I will again. If I thought differently I would not race.” Despite his deepening scowl they did not relent.

“Are you disappointed with your performance, do you think the fault with your car was solely responsible?”

Niki’s crossed his arms and clenched his jaw to release a suitably biting retort. “Listen, assh-“ but suddenly James was there, charming smile fixed in place and hands deep in his pockets. He swooped in like one of his infernal budgies and silenced Niki with a kiss to his temple, lips pressed to the mottled scar tissue. James muttered a fond “You were fantastic, well done,” before he meandered away again as if nothing were amiss.

Niki gaped silently, as did the reporters. Unfortunately they were much quicker to recover than the flabbergasted Austrian, who was wide eyed and noticeably pink.

“Mr Lauda, are you in a relationship with your long term rival James Hunt!?”

“Has this been going on long, Mr Lauda!? Were there plans on coming out?”

“Will this pose a distraction on the track; is this the reason for your third place finish, Mr Lauda?”

“Ah, I- _nein_! I – _fuck_!” Niki stammered and stormed off to the paddock in a fluster. He was going to kill that asshole when he found him, Niki just hoped his cheeks had stopped burning by the time he did.


End file.
